Cambios y un nuevo alquimista
by Wined
Summary: Cap 6. Dia lluvioso...momento EdoWIn,ke habra pasado?fic EdoWin y un pokito de Royai XD
1. Regreso y sorpresa

Este será mi primer fic asi ek xfavor no me maten -.-

Este fic,obviamente(para mi ¬¬u),sera 1 EdoWin(Wiii adoro el edowin X33)

y se vasará 1 año después de la peli(solo 1 año,Ed tendria 20 ke lindo .)

si hay fallos en el fic no es mi culpa,repito ke es el 1º ke hago .U...Mejor me callo y empezamos Ya ..u...XDuuu

no se como va,pero empiezo...

**Cap 1.Regreso y sorpresa**

Habia pasado solo una año desde ke los hermanos Elric estuvieron en Alemania.Era una dia soleado.Se encontraban en el tren con direccion a Rizembull y el hermano mayor estaba algo raro--Hermano estas bien?--le dijo el menor,

.-Ed lo miro y le respondio--No se,eske creo no ke tendria ke haber vuelto--dijo 1 poco apenado--Porke no hermano,seguro ke todos se alegraran muxo de verte--le mostro una sonria a la ke su hermano respondio con otra-De todas formas tengo un mal presentimiento-vilvio a decir el hermano mayor.

Se encontraban en la estacion, cojieron sus maletas y fueron en direccion a la casa se su amiga de la infancia. Nada habia cambiado desde la ultima vez ke estuvieron allí,los campos se veian como siempre,bien cuidados x la gente ke vivia en Rizembull.La brisa del viento y los rayos del sol hicieron ke el camino fuese + agradable.

Llegaron a la casa, se encontraban parados delante de la puerta, el mayor estaba dudoso de llamara o no, cual seria la respuesta esta vez se su amiga?despues de otro año fuera--Venga Ed, a ke esperas?..llama--el hermano pekeño estaba ya impaciente x volver a ver a su amiga y a pinako--Ehh?...si--Entonces Ed xfin llamó a la puerta. Del interior se encuchó la voz de una mujer, pero parecia ser de una mujor mayor de edad,asi ke estaba seguro de ke no era Winry kien les abriría.  
La mujer abrió la puerta y se les kedó mirando hasta ke decido hablar--Ed...has crecido--fue lo 1º ke dijo al ver a los hermanos de vuelta--Yo tambien me alegro de verte vieja enana ¬¬u--hermano x favor no empieces,acabamos de llegar óò--Empezó ella ¬¬...--Bueno nos os kedeis ahi fuera,pasad--Pikano les invitó a entrar en la casa.  
El interior de la casa tampoco había cambiado nada,todo seguia exactamente igual, lo ke hizo ke a los hermanos les entrara una gran nostalgia.

--Pinako...donde esta Winry?--le preguntó el mayor--Es verda yo tampoco me he fijado-Siguió el menor--No está...--les respondio Pinako. Ed la miro con duda--Como ke no está--le dijo algo impaciente--Se fue a central--en eso absorve humo de su inseparable pipa--Se fue hace unos mese a central…--A central?--dijo Al sorprendido  
--Ke hace en Central?--Ed estaba cada vez + impaciente. Pinako vilvio a absorver se su pipa y les respondio trankila--Pues no lo se...me dijo ke se iria a central durante bastante tiempo, pero no me dijo sus motivos--Y la dejaste ir sin saber para ke?--Ed estaba enfadado,como eske su abuela la dejó ir sin + y no saber nada de ella desde hace meses--Ella ya es mayorcita como para ke este vigilandola todo el tiempo, si kiso ir a Central tendrá sus motivos--Ed no se podia creer lo ke escuchaba ,esperaba encontrarse a su mejor amiga esperandole y resulta ke se fue a Centra..A CENTRAL,se repetia en su cabeza,para ke kerria ir allí--Será mejor ke esta noche os kedeis aki,mañana podeis coger el 1er tren de la mañana para ir a Central--y Pinako se fue de la sala...-----Hermano tiene razon, es mejor ke nos kedemos a ki esta noche y nos vayamos mañana--

Ed estaba un poco decepcionado al no encontrar a la persona ke buscaba,pero estaba decidido ke al dia siguiente lo haría--Esta bien Al,esta noche nos kedamos,pero mañana cogeremos el tren de las 8 de la mañana--Ohh hermano..tenemos ke coger ese? no podemos coger el de las 10? --..--No seas flojo Al, si cogemos el de las 8 llegaremos a las 10,es mejor...--Esta bien hermano-- ..

Los hermanos estaban ya acostado en sus camas,en la misma habitación,aunke con camas separadas. Ed no podia dormir,estaba mirando hacia el techo

con la mirada perdida--Porke habrá ido a Central? --se repitio otra vez para sí mismo-No tiene ningun motivo para ir, las mejores herramientas no son las de alli,-son buenas,pero las hay mejores,ademas dudo ke tarde meses para ir a comprar-todo esto se le pasaba a Ed por la cabeza,lo ke no le dejó dormir hasta las 3 de la mañana.

HERMANO DESPIERTA! KE PERDEMOS EL TREN!...Se escucharon los gritos del hermano menor, Ed abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de una salto--PORKE NO ME LLAMASTE ANTES AL!--Le dijo Ed histerico pensando ke perderia el tren--Lo intenté hermano,pero no pude,estabas demasiado dormido,te estuve llamando desde las 7 ò.ó--Será mejor ke nos vayamos ya U--le dijo el mayor con una gota en la cabeza.

--VAMOS, VAMOS!--!...los dos hermanos estaban llegando a la estación y el tren estaba a punto de salir...ESPEREN!--Gritaba el Ed desde lejos--Xfavor esperen--Dijo esta vez Al-...el conductor le oyó desde lo lejos y paró el tren. Los hermanos estaban agotados de tanto correr, pero pronto se acomplaron, soltaron sus maletas y subieron al tren, ke los llevaría directamente a Central...-Ya vamos-Dijo Ed,y finalmente ya en sus asientos. El tren salió de la estación

Continuará...

Xfis no me maten, no se me dan bien pero me gustaba la idea de publicar 1 fic .u  
prometo ke tendrá varios caps y ke lo continuare simpre ke pueda  
este fic tendrá fin (eso rima XDDD)

Dejen Review (.U)

BYE


	2. En Central

Espero ke este 2º cap sea mejor ke el 1º n nu  
el otro fue..."raro"

aki va

**Cap 2.En Central**

Los hermanos Elric ya habían llegado a Central, ese lugar tampoco cambió mucho, solo habia algunas calles y casas nuevas, pero se podia respirar el mismo aire de hace unos años. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver al coronel Mustang,si todavía seguía allí.

Estaban entrando y a la primera persona que encontraron fue Riza.

Riza:Pero...como? Edward, Alphonse..sois vosotros?-Ella no salía de su asombro

Ed:Si somos nosotros

Al: Nos alegramos de verla n.n

Riza: Pero que haceis aqui, Como habeis vuelto?

Ed: Es una larga historia Riza...wuremos ver al coronel Mustang

Riza: Ya no es el coronel

Ed y Al :Eh?

Riza: El ascendió y es el Señor jefe mayor(no se como se le dice al manda más)

Ed: Asi ke este dichoso Roy a ascendido, cualquiera lo diría-dijo en tono sarcástico

Al: Hermano no seas así...podemos ir a verle Riza?

Riza: Claro...está en la ultima planta

Ed y Al:Gracias

Se dirigian a la ultima planta. Lo malo fue que Riza solo les dijo en que planta estaban, pero no la puerta.

Ed estaba agotado y enfadado.

Al:Tuvimos que preguntarle cual era la puerta

Ed:No me lo recuerdes, porque tuvieron que ascender al estúpido de Mustang?-Dijo en tono molesto y en broma.

Y por fin llegaron a la última puerta que había en todo el cuartel.

Al: Seguro que es esta hermano

Ed: Pues claro, es la única que queda ¬¬u

Al: Ahh oou

Ed llamó a la puerta y del interior la voz de un hombre les dijo que podían pasar.

Ed: Ehhh Mustang cuanto tiempo-Con un tono alegre

Al: Hola Roy

Roy: Ed, Al….pero como? Sois vosotros de verda?

Ed: Claro que somos nostros, quienes vamos a ser si no

Roy: Él suguro ke es Al, pero dudo que seas Ed

Ed: Ehh, porque dices eso? ôó

Roy: Porque el verdadero Ed es más enano

Ed:QUE! A QUEN LLAMAS ENANO QUE SI LO PISAS NO SE NOTARIA PORQUE ES COMO SI NO ESTUVIESE! 

Al: o.ou…no ha dicho eso

Roy: Jeje, si que es el verdadero Ed, solo el se enfadaría como un crio…..Me alegro de veros de nuevo

Ed: Si ya….Nosotros tambien-ya después del enfado

Roy: Que hacéis aquí, porque habéis vuelto?

Ed: Es una larga historia, ahora nos gustaría descansar

Roy: Ya veo, pero ahora no hay ningún piso disponible

Al: Donde nos quedamos entonces?

Roy: Mmmmm…bueno, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina así que esta noche  
podéis quedaros en mi casa, pero para mañana deveréis buscar otro sitio, entendido?

Ed: Nos parece bien

Al: Gracias Roy

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, Mustang le hizo pasar y era Riza.

Riza: Mayor, todo está listo para la pelea de entrenamiento de esta tarde

Roy: Está bien, gracias Riza

Riza abandonó la sala dejándoles otra vez solos

Ed: Pelea de entrenamiento?

Roy: Si, hace poco nos llegó un nuevo alquimista nacional….se llama El Alquimista del Viento

Al: El alquimista del viento?

Roy: Si, lleva aquí poco tiempo, pero ha exigido un combate de entrenamiento, deveriais venir a verlo seguro que os gustara

Ed: No se, estamos algo cansados

Roy: Te lo recomiendo-y miró fijamente a Ed cosa que le sorprendió

Al: Venga hermano…seguro que será divertido-Rogándole a su hermano mayor

Ed: Esta bien…tengo curiosidad por saber quien es ese tal viento

Roy: Muy bien…venid hoy a las 6 al lugar de entrenamiento(donde Roy y Ed pelearon por 1ª vez en la serie)

Ed: Bien

Roy: Y cuidado con lo que hacéis en mi casa, dejadlo todo como estaba

Ed: No te preocupes Mustang…dudo que allí haya algo que nos interese

Al: Vámonos Ed, estoy cansado

Ed: De acuerdo…nos vemos Mustang

Y los hermanos se fueron de allí

Roy: Esta tarde os llevareis una sorpresa-Soriendo pícaramente

Continuara……………..

Creo ke este cap está mejor ke el otro

Aun asi es muy malo XDu

Grax x el Review Hino y Nekito(mi hermana gemela perdida XD)

BYE


	3. Reencuentro

Pues no me dejan muxos Review,pero al menos lo leen XD

aun asi continuo xke es divertido y algunos kieren saber ke pasa :P

**Cap 3.Reencuentro**

En la salida había un coche esperando a los hermanos Elric para llevarlos directamente a la casa de Mustang. El coche los dejo en la

puerta y se fue.

Ed abrió la puerta con la llave que le entregó y cuando la abrió...

Ed y Al : oou

Un montón de libros se caían de los estantes, en una esquina había otra pila de libros

Y en la mesa había algunos esparcidos.

A: No sabía que al Mayor le gustaba tanto leer o.o

Ed: Si, tiene esto hecho un desastre-mirando a todos lados-creo que si tocamos algo no se notará )

Al: Hermano, Roy nos dijo que no tocásemos nada

Ed: y que, ese Mustang no está aquí, además dudo que se de cuenta, si es que alguna vez se da cuenta de algo o.O

Al: Esta bien, pero si pasa algo no es culpa mía -.-u

Ed: Ok Ok, si pasa algo yo me las cargo u

Entonces se pusieron a rebuscar por toda la casa intentando dejarlo todo como estaba para que el "mayor" no se diese cuenta de nada. Buscaron por todos lados hasta que a Ed le dio por mirar dentro de la papelera.

Ed: Que es esto, porque tendrá Mustang tantos papeles tirados

Ed cogió uno de ellos, los puso bien para poder leerlo y….Se le puso una risa picarona y llamó a su hermano.

Ed: Jeje…mira esto Al X)

Al: Esto es…del Mayor?

Ed: Esta firmado, así que diría que…Sí, es suyo X3

Al: Nunca lo pensé de él.

_Cambio de escena_

Ahora se encontraban 2 hermanos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros mientras los miraba Mustang con una cara de duda.

Roy: Que miráis así o.O

Ed: Hemos encontrado…..

Al: Una cosita……

Ed: En la papelera

Roy: En…la …pa-pa pelera?-dijo Roy nervioso antes el comentario

Ed: No sabíamos eso de Ti Mayor XD

Al: No, pero es muy bonito que esté enamorado .

Roy: Esto…yo…eso no…o/ou

Ed: Jajaja lo sabía, en su papelera encontramos cartas de amor hacía Riza! XDDD. No me lo esperaba de usted señor "Mayor"

Roy: No es eso..solo..era..una…de….no….Mierda- Se puso una mano en la cara ante tan comprometida situación- Os dije que no tocaseis nada!

Al: No fui yo, fue mi hermano, y no hay nada de malo en estar enamorado, mi hermano tambien lo está

Ed: QUE DOCEN TONTO! Yo no estoy enamorado ¬/¬…el que esta enamorado aquí es el Mayor

Al: Jeje

Roy: Como digáis una sola palabra os quemo a los dos, entendido? òò

Ed y Al: Si :p

-_Toc, Toc_,- Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta y el Mayor le hizo pasar.

Riza: Mayor, ya está todo apunto para el entrenamiento

Ed: Mira por donde….estábamos hablando de….-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Roy se le echó en cima y le tapó la boca

Riza: Déjese de juegos Mayor, baje cuanto antes

Roy: Si ahora bajamos U

Al: o.ou

Ed: Tranquilo Mustang era broma, no iba a decirle nada

Roy: Ya te he avisado, más te vale que sigas callado antes de que te calle yo ò.ó

Ed; De acuerdo, de acuerdo u…bajamos ya haber esa pelea?

Al: Si, yo también quiera verlo

Roy: Muy bien, bajemos

Y se fueron a la zona de los combates _(era donde Roy y Ed pelearon por 1ª vez)._

Habían llegado, y para su sorpresa había muchísima gente, más bien había muchísimos hombre apelotonados para poder ver.

Ed: Porque habrá tanta gente?

Al: Parece que ese nuevo alquimista es muy bueno

Entre toda la multitud se oían la voces de alguno hombres hablar.

Hombres: Wapa!...ánimo tu puedes!...adelante! ffuisfius_(supuestamente es un silbido -.-u)_

Ed: A que ha venido eso, si aquí no hay mujeres

Roy: Ahh pero no es lo dije?

Ed y AL se miraron con caras dudosas ante Mustang.

Al: El que?

Roy: Que nuestro nuevo alquimista en "nuestra nueva alquimista"…es una chica

Ed y Al: QUE! O.O

Roy: Lo que habéis oído, y su contrincante será Amstrong

Al: Esa chica eligió pelear contra Amstrong?

Roy: No…fue Amstrong quien quiso pelear contra ella.

Ed: Y desde cuando aceptáis chicas en el ejército

Roy: Desde que son tan buenas que incluso pueden ganarte

Ed: ehh?...quiero verlo..vamos para allá

Roy: Con lo enano que eres no me extraña que no veas nada- Dijo en tono de burla

Ed: QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANO! . 

Al: Jeje

Roy: Yo tengo que dar el inicio de la pelea. Así que no os perderéis nada, venid por aquí

Ed y Al siguieron a Roy hasta subir a un escalón desde el que se podía ver todo el estadio

Ed: Ya veo a Amtrong…y la chica está………-no puedo hablar, la chica estaba de espaldas a él

Pero su silueta y su cabello se le hacían tremendamente familiar

Al: E..e..esa..es..Win..Winry?

Ed: No puede ser Winry, ella no sabe pelear-Decía nervioso antes quién podría ser esa persona

Roy se dio cuenta de la cara de los hermanos y decidió hacer un pequeño comentario.

Cogió un micrófono_(de donde habrá salido? XD)_.y se Dirigió a hablarle a la chica

Roy: Señorita Winry Rockbell, dese la vuelta

Los hermanos al escuchar el nombre que mencionó Mustang se les pusieron los ojos como platos

No podían creer lo que escucharon.

Winry se dio la vuelta y al igual que ellos los ojos se le abrieron lo más que pudo…

Winry_:- En un susurro_-…Ed…

Continuara……………..

Es penoso…pero divertido

Grax x los Review Sister lost XD y Elys .


	4. Pelea de entrenamiento

Siento la tardanza,pero estuve de vacaciones y aparte el tiempo

pero aki ta la actualizacion .

**Cap 3.La pelea de entrenamiento**

Winry: Ed...-Winry se quedó muy, diría que, demasiado sorprendida al ver que los dos hermanos estaban justo delante de ella.

Pero la mirada de los hermanos, especialmente la de Ed, se sorprendieron aun más al ver que Winry les miró con una cara enfadada y les dio la espalda.

Ed: Winry...-Ed no podía creer que después de otro año sin verse ella le mire así, recordando que la última vez que se reencontraron Winry le dio un fuerte abrazo_(eso es de la peli)_

Winry: Venga ya Roy, empecemos el combate-dicho esto se preparó para cuando Mustang diese la señal

Amstrong: No te preocupes Srta. Rockbell, no seré muy duro

Winry: Pues que lastima...porque yo si lo seré-poniendo una sonrisita en su cara

Roy: Preparados...listos...YA!

Winry corrió hacía Amstrong, con lo que empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada golpe que ella le daba el se defendía al igual que ella, y así durante largo rato, cada uno recibía golpes del otro, Hasta que Amstrong uso su técnica que pasó de generación en generación en su familia, Winry esquivó todos los golpes que pudo pero uno de ellos no le dio tiempo, con lo que recibió el golpe tirándola al suelo. Winry se reincorporó poco a poco. Ya que ese golpe es fuerte, pero al instante volvió a correr hacía él. Cuando Amstrong se dispuso a pararla Winry rápidamente cambió la dirección de su golpe, dio un salto dándole una pata en la cara con lo que también el cayó al suelo

Winry- Exsausta - Esto…tiene que acabar ya-

Chocó sus manos, las retiró un poco y sopló subvente entre ellas, creando un tornado lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar a Amstrong en él, ese fue el final para el, ente tantas vueltas no puedo hacer nada, cuando ya paró aquel tornado Amstrong estaba de nuevo tirado en el suelo muy mareado, eso si, con sus estrellitas rosas ( ...XD).

Roy: Fin del combate- Dio final al entrenamiento

Winry fue a donde se encontraba Amstrong y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Winry: Estas bien?-dijo mientras le sonreía

Amstong- levantándose él solo, con estrellitas rosas en la cabeza y llorando- Lo siento Srta, Rockbell he sido muy débil con usted-

Winry: Pero que dices, ese golpe que me diste fue tremendo, tuve suerte al ganar

Amtrong: Gracias Srta Rockbell

Winry: Le he dicho muchas veces que me llame Winry

Amstrong: Muy bien Stra Winry

Wirny: u –Pensando- Me refería a Winry asecas)

Ed y Al estaban sorprendidos, como alguien que no tenía ni idea de alquimia ahora puede hasta con el gran Luis Amstrong. Pero a Ed le inquietaba una cosa….

Ed: Roy, ahora que me fijo, Winry a hecho alquimia sin círculo de transmutación

Al: Es verda yo tampoco lo vi

Roy: jeje.. Veis esos guantes que lleva, son como los míos, ya llevan un círculo de transmutación

Y su tejido es sensible a las ráfagas de viento, mientras más fuerte sea la intensidad del viento que

Pase entre esos guantes, más grande será el tornado, por eso la llamamos la alquimista del viento

Ed: Ya veo

_Con Winry de nuevo_

Winry: -Habló levantando la voz- Aun puedo con alguien más…Quién se atreve?

Todos negaban con la cabeza y las manos en señal de que no querían enfrentarse a ella.

Winry: Vamos!...nadie más quiere?

Al: Se ve que Winry quiere seguir verdad hermano?...Hermano?- Al se percató de que

Su hermano no estaba allí…..Ed?. Ed! Que haces!-le llamó su hermano pequeño viendo a su hermano mayor en la arena de combate.

Winry: Venga…..anímense!- Decía ya apunto de rendirse

Ed: Te vale con migo?- Dijo Ed, que se encontraba delante de ella esperando una respuesta

Winry: Con tigo no tengo ni para empezar- Dijo en tono molesto-…Pero bueno.

Ed: No te creas que me ganaras tan fácil mente

Winry: Como quieras, pero te lo pondré más fácil para que tengas alguna posibilidad- Dicho esto se quitó los guantes y los guardo en sus bolsillos(la ropa de Winry imagináosla, la de Ed es la de la peli)

Ed: Ahora si que no ganaras- Mientras se quitaba esa chaqueta que en ese momento estorbaría-

Winry: Ya lo veremos- Preparándose para empezar.

Continuará…………………..

Siento la tardanza, pero no sabía muy bien como escribir este cap XDuu

Muxas grax a todos los ke me dejaron Review e intentare actualizar un poco antes

BYE


	5. Pelea de entrenamiento 2ª parte

Como tarde tanto en la ultima actualizacion esta la pondre antes ;P

Ademas de ser un cap largo XD

**Cap 5. La pelea de entrenamiento 2ª parte**

_Winry: Ya lo veremos- Preparándose para empezar._

-------

Se encontraban frente a frente esperando la señal de Mustang.

Había una gran tensión en ese momento. Winry no paraba de mirar a Ed con cara

Amenazante, mientras Ed miraba a Winry con cara de fastidio y preocupación.

-------

Roy: Preparados…..listos……

---

Al: Esto no traerá nada bueno- Dijo en un tono bajo

---  
Roy:….YA!  
-----

Dada la señal empezaron con su enfrentamiento, de momento este combate se parecía al que acababa de tener lugar hace un momento, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Ed no sacó su espada, ya que claramente no quería hacerle daño, así que solo se limitó a defenderse a cada golpe que ella le daba.

Winry: Que te pasa Ed, Porque no atacas, acaso no puedes con migo? – Decía mientras le seguía golpeándole.

Ed: Sabes que si puedo con tigo, pero no tengo motivos para pelear contra ti- Mientras se defendía.

Y así siguieron durante más tiempo, sin ningún cambio alguno.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que ambos tenían las manos juntas con la del otro,

Izquierda con Izquierda y derecha con derecha, cada uno empujando hacía el otro.

Estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que Ed se supone que es más fuerte, aunque Winry  
se negaba a perder.

Ed: Dejemos esto ya de una vez Winry, es una estupidez

Winry: Callate de una vez- Estaba cansada, pero no se dejara ganar tan fácil mente  
------  
Roy: Pronto acabará, si queréis preguntarme algo estaré en mi despacho- Se dio la vuelta y se fue alejando del lugar-

Al: Espera….- Aunque Mustang ya estaba alejado del lugar- ahhhh_(suspiro)_ espero que esto termine- y volvió a mirar hacía el combate, que como dijo Mustang, parecía estar apunto de acabar

-------  
Ed y Winry aun estaba empujando con sus manos.

Ed: Pero Winry que te pasa, Por que estas tan enfadada?

Winry: Déjame- Dijo en un susurro que apenas se pudo escuchar

Ed: Eh?

Winry: QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!- Ya furiosa ante Aquella situación

Ed solo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica. Fue cuando Winry aprovecho

Ese momento para hacerle una llave, soltó sus manos de las suyas, cogió a Ed de su brazo derecho girándolo por encima suya y tirándole al suelo.

--------  
Al: Hermano- Preocupado ante lo que podría pasar ahora.

--------  
Ed estaba cansado y sorprendido, no se movió del suelo. Winry solo se agachó a su lado.

Winry: Mira Ed, déjame en paz de una vez, sal de mi vida de una vez- le decía aun con su enfado.

Winry se acopló y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Ed aun en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Al fue corriendo a donde estaba Ed para ayudarlo.

Al: Estas bien Ed?- Estaba preocupado ante lo ocurrido

Ed-….si…..quiero ver a Mustang- Reaccionando ate su estado de shock

Al: Esta en su despacho dijo que si……Ed espera- Ed se estaba alejando del lugar

Dejando a Al con la palabra en la boca.

_En el Despacho de Mustang_

Roy: Supongo que queréis saber porque está Winry aquí

Ed: Así es, Winry nunca a demostrado ningún interés por la alquimia, Además, desde cuando admites que mujeres ingresen en los alquimistas nacionales?

Al: Es cierto, a Winry solo le interesaba la mecánica y siempre nos regañaba porque decía que podíamos meternos en lios.

Roy: Ya veo- Entrelazando sus dedo y apoyando su cabeza en ellos- Pues si os soy cinceros yo tampoco se exactamente porque quiso ingresar aquí, pero os diré todo lo que se.

Ed y Al se pusieron a prestar atención a las palabras de Mustang. Cosa que Ed no hacía muy a menudo.

Roy: Cuando Ed estuvo en el otro mundo durante aquellos 3 años Winry vino a mi para que le diese clases de alquimia, aunque solo venía algunas veces, la verdad es que aprendía rápido.

Al: Entonces cuando Winry venía a Central era por eso?

Roy: Sabías que venía?- Mirando curioso a Al

Al: Bueno si, pero me decía que venía a por algunas herramientas y no tardaba en volver a Rizembull.

Ed: Continua Mustang.

Roy: Bien…..como decía Winry venía para que le enseñase. Al cabo de los años volviste,  
pero regresaste al otro mundo y esta vez junto con tu hermano, al cabo de unos pocos meses  
Winry vino de nuevo diciéndome que quería ser alquimista, me enseño lo que sabía hacer y no tuve otro remedio que admitirla, aunque me puso algunas condiciones.

Ed: Condiciones, cuales?

Roy: Que descansaría los días que quisiese y que cuando la enviemos a alguna misión sea a lugares cercanos, aunque acepta que si es una misión urgente viajará donde sea

Ed: Y no pudiste negarte?

Roy: Lo siento Edward, pero no pude negarme, la verdad es que se veía desesperada por entrar.  
Cuando ya estuvo aquí un tiempo ya no parecía buscar nada en concreto, es como si solo buscase una forma de distraerse

Al: Que motivos tendría para ingresar al principio?

Ed No lo se, pero tengo que saber que le ha pasado- Estaba decidido a saber más sobre que le pasó

Roy: Cambiando el tema, acuérdense de que mañana deberán buscar otro sitio

Donde alojaros ya que mañana vuelvo a casa

Al: De acuerdo

Ed: Por cierto-sonrisa picarona- Estarás solo o también se quedará la teniente Riza

Roy: Se quedará para ayudarme, a que viene esa pregunta?-Arqueando una ceja-

Ed: No nada-Ed y Al se levantan de sus asiento- Que lo pases bien esta noche

Roy se sonrojó un poco y puso cara de fastidio ante el comentario de Ed

Ahora los hermanos se dirigían a la casa de Mustg para pasar allí la noche

Continuará………………..

Puse 2 caps seguido porke seguramente me retrase un poco por la falta

De tiempo,asi que para ir adelantando pongo tambien esta parte XD

BYE


	6. Bajo la lluvia

Hace un siglo ke no actualizo .u

sorry a los ke kerian conti,eske la falta de tiempo

no me dejaba,aunke la idea ya la tenia XDu

pues me callo y dejo aki la 6ª parte :P

**Cap 6.Bajo la lluvia**

Los hermanos Elrics ya se encontraban en la casa de Mustang.La tarde se pasó aburrida ya que al poco empezó a llover y no tenían nada que hacer.

Ed solo estaba tumbado en el sofá donde pensaba en lo ocurrido aquella tarde...

Pero prontó se levantó,se dirigió a la puerta,cogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir

Al: Pero Ed a donde vas??

Ed: Voy a dar una vuelta

Al: Pero si está lloviendo mucho o.o

Ed: No importa,llevo mi chaqueta...nos vemos luego-y salió por la puerta dejando a Al mirando a la puerta.

Al:-Hablando para sí mismo-Creo que se que le pasa,peor mejor no me meto.

---------------

Ed estaba caminando por las calles mojadas y solitarias devido a la lluvia...estaba pasando justo delante del

cuartel cuando escuchó un ruido que provenia del interior

Ed:Que habrá sido eso??

Se acercó a la pared y usó en ella su alquimia para abrir un agujero en introducirse en el cuartel.Ese ruido provenía de la pista

de entrenamientos donde él ya estuvo ese día.

Ed podía distinguir la silueta de una persona,pero con la lluvia no podíra ver quien era.

Agudó un poco la vista(creo que se puede decir así XDu) y pudo ver de quien se trataba aquella silueta,era Winry...así

que desde donde estaba la llamó.

Ed: Winry!!

Winry escuchó como alguien la llamaba,se giró y pudo ver que Ed estaba a lo lejos.

Winry: Ed que haces aquí??-Miestras decía esto se dirigía a donde Ed estaba.

Ed: Esque escuché un ruido y vine a ver que era,que haces aquí??

Winry: Estoy entrenando acaso no lo ves??

Ed: Con este tiempo?? te vas a resfriar,deverías irte a casa

Winry: Pero que dices..."Yo nunca me resfrio",además a ti que más te da

Ed: Winry que te pasa!,porque estás tan desagradable con migo?? ôó

Winry: No es de tu incumbencia ¬¬

Ed: Pero esto no es normal en tí,dime que te pasa

Winry: Quieres que te lo diga??

Ed: Si

Winry: De verda?

Ed: Que si

Winry: Seguro??

Ed: Que si!! que me lo dig...-No pudo terminar de hablar

Winry había agarrado a Ed del cuello de su chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella,dandole un fuerte y rápido beso en la boca.

Ed no se pudo poner más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Winry se separó de él.

Winry: Por esto-Dicho eso le dió la espalda y se fue al interior del lugar perdiendose bajo la lluvia

Ed estaba ahí parado,aun sonrojado por lo que acababa de ocurrir,con la mirada perdida en la

dirección en la que Winry se había ido.

Después de reaccioner se fue del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra,salió por donde entró,cerró aquel agujero

que hizo,y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de Mustang.

Ed estró en la casa y soltó su chaqueta.Al que lo había oido entrar se fue a la puerta a recivirle.

Al: Ya has vuelto...donde habías ido?

Ed: Ehh...estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad-Por fin habló intando disimular que algo había pasado ahí fuera

Al: Ed??...te ha pasado algo??,te noto raro o.O

Ed: No nada...no me ha pasado nada...esto...-cambiando el tema-quiero ir ya a dormir

se está haciendo tarde y estoy cansado u

Al: Esta bien,creo que en la habitación hay una cama,aunque con los libros no estoy muy seguro o.ou,puedes  
ir allí

Ed: Da igual,tu duerme en la cama y yo iré al sofá

Al:Seguro??

Ed: Si...vete a dormir

Al: Esta bien,como quieras

Al se fue del lugar y Ed se dirigió directamente al sofá...ese día fue agotador para él y solo quería que

el día acabase.Se tumbó,cerró los y dijo una última cosa.

"Winry..."

Continuara...

Este cap fue corto,pero al menos ya se como sera la

siguiente parte XDu

grax x los Review


End file.
